Mahora's Sage Sensei: Naruto
by Uzukaze no Arashi
Summary: At the end of the 4th shinobi war Naruto gets caught in a last attempt attack by Madara and Obito and ends up in Mahora Academy. What will our favourite knuckle head Shinobi do now he's there? And people fom his past will make an appearance. FYI this was stated just after the chapter where Sasuke came back.


Hey I hope you'll enjoy the story. Updates will be quite slow due to college and preparing for university it's such a drag. But anyway on to the story.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 1: Enter The Sage.

* * *

Wind Release: Dual Crossing Flying Wind Blade Jutsu" Naruto yelled unleashing his final Jutsu of the 4th Great Shinobi War 'This is where peace will fall over the Shinobi world' the blonde thought as the blades of wind crossed the battle field.

"You may have stopped the Juubi and our plans but you will never see your friends again!" The last 2 Uchiha's Madara and Obito snarled viciously as an insane grin adorned their faces activating one of their ocular jutsu with a scream of insanity "KAMUI!" their combined technique swallowed the Jinchuriki just as the wind blades impacted their bodies, slicing cleanly through killing them, ending the war and bringing peace to the Elemental Nations.

+++MEANWHILE+++

3 girls, 2 with purple hair and the other with brunette hair was walking through an alley to take a shortcut back from the Library, when 6 non-descript thugs jumped out of the shadows surrounding them. The largest of the 6 spoke "Give us all your money and you can walk away unhurt," he spoke threateningly. Un-noticed to all those in the alley a small vortex had opened in the air just in front of the girls. 

One of the thugs smirked perversely while saying "Why don't we have a little _fun_ with them first?" to which the other thugs chortled in agreement and started to advance upon the girls but at that point the vortex became large enough to gather the attention of everyone in the alley and dropped out a male around 15/17 years old. 

The male had blonde spikey hair that reached to the bottom of his shoulder blade that was matted with blood and dirt. He wore black ANBU styled pants that had a few rips, tears, blood stains, dirt marks and scorch marks on them and black open toed sandals adorned his feet. His torso was bare other them cuts, blood trails, dirt, bruises, minor burns, a fist sized scar over his right lung with a matching scar on his back and strange markings on his stomach in the shape of a swirl. The lower half of the mans' face was covered with a slightly damaged black mask blood trailing down from underneath the damaged headband that barely stayed in place on his forehead, a vibrant green gem hung around his neck next to a necklace that had 9 magatamas on it. His arms had strange patterns on them which could barely be seen due to blood and burns. The strangest thing about the man was his right eye was a metallic violet colour with a ripple pattern in it, his left eye was crimson with a strange black design in side it that looked sort of like an 8 point star with a 3 pointed shuriken overlapping the centre of the design, (my attempt at describing Sasukes' Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), however the most noticeable thing about the person was the humongous cleaver upon his back. 

"I heard what you was planning to do to these girls and it disgusts me. I will crush you for what you was planning," the blood soaked man growled darkly, glaring coldly before he blurred forwards at one of the thugs and drove his right fist in to his face knocking them out. "WEAK, why are you weak because you haven't known true pain!" the blonde stated forcefully before blurring again and when he stopped his left eye was closed before 4 thugs dropped unconscious leaving their leader to face the stranger. Turning round his left eye re-opened and locked with the last mugger as he whispered "Tsukoyomi," and the target of the Genjutsu collapsed after screaming hysterically. His left eye changed to having 3 tommoe around a black pupil in a crimson iris before the eye closed as he turned to address the 3 young women he'd just protected "You 3 ok?" he asked politely. Receiving a yes from the 3 girls, he spoke once more "By the way my name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze also known as the Second Sage of Six Paths, the Toad Sage, Kyuubi-Jinchuriki, Demon of the Hidden Leaf and the Seventh Hokage," he eye smiled as he introduced himself. 

"Hello Naruto, my name is Konoka Konoe, and thank you for helping us," the brunette haired girls spoke cheerfully with a bright smile. "I'm Yue Ayase," one of the 2 purple haired girls spoke in a bored tone, she had her hair tied into two ponytails that reached to her butt. The second purple haired girl spoke shyly "I-I'm Nodoka Miyazaki. Thank you for saving us," she bowed in gratitude at the end of her statement. 

"No problem just doing the right thing, any way do you know where I can get my wounds cleaned up?" Naruto asked casually while thinking 'I hope that everyone back home is safe and happy. The world best still be at peace otherwise when I die they're getting their asses kicked.' Smiling politely at the blonde Konoka spoke in a cheerful tone "Yeah, I'll show you to our school's infirmary, just follow me," before walking off causing the other 3 people to follow her. As they was walking Naruto looked towards Yue and asked "Just out of curiosity where are we?" Before adding "Because I just ended a war in my homelands when my enemy's technique sucked me in and dropped me in that alley." 

Yue looked up to the only male in the groups face as she replied in a bored tone "This is Mahora Academy is has educational facilities ranging from Pre-school to university and you're currently in the all-girls middle school, and we're taking you to Shizuna-sensei who is the school nurse to get your wounds fixed up," she explained while sipping on a juice box she pulled from somewhere. Nodding to acknowledge that he understood he looked out of the corner of his eye towards Nodoka before asking "Why does it seem like you fear me? I know appearing from no-where covered in injuries is a bad first impression but I don't think I'm that bad," he spoke softly before remembering the book in his pocket and taking it out on the cover was the title Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it you know, but just know I swear I'm a decent guy admittedly I'm a bit weird," the last part of the statement was in a sheepish tone scratching the back of his neck with the same eye smile as before. As they continued to walked towards the school building Naruto decide that he would check the natural energy of the planet in case he ever needed to use Sage mode (1) in the future, 'The energy is the same but slightly different, like it's older, but it seems to be familiar like the energy is sentient and knows me and welcoming which shouldn't be possible because Kamui sent me to a different universe but then again I did get 2 of them used on me so it could have caused a time travel effect sending me into the future,' he thought seriously as they arrived at the infirmary in the Girls Middle School, after asking the person who introduced himself as Takamichi Takahata to escort the three girls back to their dorms, well by ask he threatened him with the sever sword to make sure nothing happened to them. 

After waking up in the morning Naruto opened a storage scroll that held a spare set of clothes part of which was a black cloak with red clouds adorning it (A/N its Itachi's outfit including the hat from when he kicks Kakashi's ass, but a mask like Kakashi's and the headband the same way), after changing he removed a couple of books from another seal that he wrote part of a series he wrote called Trials Of The Jinchuriki that he intended to have republished in this time. He sat reading the newspaper while he waited for someone to come get him to get clothes that would help him fit in, in this time he found himself. Around 30 minutes later he heard a knock at the door before it opened "G-good morning Namikaze-san, Konoe-sensei asked me to take you to get clothes," the shy girl he'd met the previous night spoke shyly as she entered the room. Putting his hat and cloak on the blonde spoke "Thank you Miyazaki-san, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I'd like to become your friend so I must ask that you call me Naruto and suffixes either though I don't mind ni, kun or senpai though that only started getting used during the war I was in. Anyways would you like to be friends?" he asked with an eye smile though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

"Y-yes, I would like to be friends with you Naruto, so please call me Nodoka from now on. S-should we go get your things now?" Nodoka replied quietly with small blush as she could feel the ninja's happiness at the fact she agreed to be his friend. The blonde moved and opened the door gesturing after you, following her out the room while fastening KubikiriBocho to his back as they left the campus for their excursion. 

4 hours later and Naruto was mentally crying anime tears whilst thinking 'I can fight to the death for 8 hrs. straight no problems, but shopping with a woman for half that with a break for lunch and I'm absolutely wiped out, how does that make sense?' he asked himself as he and Nodoka took a seat in a tea shop, him drinking his cup of tea without the book lover seeing his face. "Nodoka-chan when we return to the school could you please show me to the Headmasters' office, as for some strange reason I agreed to be Class 2/3A's assistant sensei when the new school year starts and I'll need to know where I'll be staying?" the blonde asked with was now becoming his signature eye smile. As the two started walking back to the Academy it started to rain heavily, Nodoka felt something drape across her shoulders as she looked she noticed it was Naruto's cloak, "You don't want to get sick do you?" he asked humorously before handing her his hat as well, as she looked at him nervously. "Won't you get sick Naruto?" the purpled haired teen asked quietly with a slight blush at wearing Naruto's cloak. Chuckling lightly he shook his head slightly before replying gently "I never get sick, never have and never will. Let's hurry up so you can get back to your accommodation at the school." 

After visiting Konoemon the two teens was on their way to the girls' dorms, "You don't mind about the Dean placing me in your room do you?" The Jinchuriki asked cautiously not wanting her to get upset or angry at him, while looking her in the eye. 'Naruto doesn't scare me like other men and I feel safe around him. But Yue may not be happy even if he did save us from those men the other night although she might be more accepting if she thinks it'll get her out of studying,' the book lover though before giving a shy smile and replying in a soft tone "I don't mind though Yue might be a little upset but I'm sure she'll come around." 

"Out of curiosity, what are the rest of the girls in your class like?" the Toad Sage asked cheerfully while shaking the rest of the water from his hair while they was climbing the stairs to the fourth floor. "They're really energetic and you might want to be careful on your first day as they will probably jump at you with a lot of questions like if you have a girlfriend and what you look for in a girl," the young woman warned before seeing the blonde cry mumbling "What did I do to deserve this. I'm going to die or worse raped by fan girls, this is all Sasukes' fault giving me the curse of fan girls he had in life." Nodoka being the kind, caring girl she is hugged him in an attempt to comfort him and free him of his terror, though she did blush at hugging him due to feeling his muscles against her. "You could use your speed to dodge them or you could do something to scare the idea of jumping you out of the mind," she spoke soothingly to him. 

Returning the hug gently the Seventh Hokage with a slight blush under his mask replied happily with an eye smile, "Great idea, thank you Nodoka-Chan." The duo reached the apartment that they was to share along with Yue. When they entered the other occupant of the room was waiting for them on a chair facing the door "The Dean already explained that Namikaze-San would be staying here," she spoke monotonously while sipping a juice box, receiving an eye smile from the blonde. The trio was up until the early hours of the morning getting to know one another better before going to sleep for the night with Naruto staying on the couch in the room. 

2 Weeks had passed since the Sage of Six Paths arrived in Mahora, during this time the sage had gotten to know his roommates quite well and even told them a little about his past. The sage had also sent disguised shadow clones to Library Island in order to learn more about the time he had found himself in and discovered a passion for music more specifically the Rock/Metal Genres and decided the band Disturbed was his favourite, especially the song Down with the Sickness, which he found himself singing to himself when he thought he was alone, though he was caught by both Nodoka and Yue. The two young women had also become used to Naruto's presence in their lives and often leaned against him whilst the trio had been watching T.V. Also for some reason presumably the author's idiocy or planning (my money is on the first), the Jinchuriki hadn't been seen by any of the other students whilst he was out and about. 

A week before the new school year started the trio was having an anime marathon and was currently half way through Full Metal Alchemist, when Yue stood up "I'll see you both in the morning. Good night," she stated tiredly as she exited the living room to her bedroom, while her roommates replied "Good night Yue-chan," without removing their attention from the screen. 

In the morning Yue walked into the living room to find both her roommates asleep on the couch with Nodoka curled up into to Narutos' left side with one of his arms around her, she noticed that Narutos' mask had come down so she could see the 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. 'Well Naruto is quite cute and it seems that Nodoka is comfortable around him. She does look comfy there, I wonder how comfy he is,' the library explorer thought before taking a seat on the blondes other side and moving his arm so it rested on her shoulder and leaned against him thinking 'He's really warm and comfy, I can see why Nodoka fell asleep against him.' 10 minutes later she heard Nodoka start to wake up, "Morning Nodoka, I see you slept well, I know Naruto is extremely comfortable," the long haired girl greeted casually. The Liberian jumped slightly in shock before blushing a shade or red that would put a tomato too shame, "Yue, you scared me. I didn't mean to fall asleep on Naruto-kun," she stuttered as the library duo noticed the blonde begin to stir. 

"Kuruma, leave the ramen out of it!" he half shouted as he sprung to his feet still half asleep before realising where he was and blushed beneath his mask "Uh morning, Nodoka-chan, Yue-Chan." He spoke sheepishly scratching the back of his head. After the trio had their breakfast Naruto had left in a small whirlwind to sort out some things for class the next day leaving the two book lovers to do themselves.

* * *

Okay that's the end of the first chapter I know this isn't the best place to end it but I honestly couldn't think of what to put next :P so yeah like I said updates will be quite slow but it will be done unless it turns out that everyone despises this fic then I'll be going to focus on other ides that I've got.


End file.
